Sixty Watt Shaman
Sixty Watt Shaman are an American rock band known for incorporating hard rock with blues, southern rock, doom rock, punk rock and heavy metal influences. With general origins in Maryland, the band play a diverse repertoire of hard hitting groove rock and ethereal psychedelic jams, with classic tube tones, echoing heavy blues, southern groove, doom, and even the ghostly spirit of historic Americana and Appalachian bluegrass. They formed in 1996 and recorded and released their first studio album in 1998. The band last recorded in 2002. The last official band tour was in late 2002 through January 2003; but, have made several reunion appearances since, including Desertfest Berlin and Desertfest London in 2014. The band continues efforts focused on festival events in the US and Europe, and in 2017 are writing and recording new music for release. They are regarded as innovators in their musical genre with the "Sixty Watt" sound, and have been both imitated and replicated by peers and bands who followed in their footsteps. The band name derives from a split reference to Jim Morrison and an infamous amplifier once played by Jimi Hendrix. The band name was dubbed by vocalist, Dan Soren (known earlier by middle name, Kerzwick), in early September 1996, upon his return from European travel where he had visited the grave of Jim Morrison who is buried in Père Lachaise Cemetery in Paris, France. Jim Morrison was called the "electric shaman" by press and popular culture during his years with The Doors. The reference to "Sixty Watt" refers to an amplifier that was built specifically for Jimi Hendrix by the pioneering amplifier manufacturer Jim Marshall; it was a special sixty watt amplifier which was used during live performances and on the Electric Ladyland album, but was alleged to have been stolen and never recovered after Hendrix's Isle of Wight Festival performance. History Sixty Watt Shaman was formed in 1996 by lead singer/rhythm guitarist, Daniel Soren, lead guitarist, Joe Selby, and drummer, Chuck Dukehart, bringing in bass player, Jim Forrester, when Joe Selby moved from bass to guitar to form the new project. "The Shaman" released their debut album Ultra Electric on 18 April 1998, recorded in two 24-hour sessions at Hound Studio in Baltimore, MD. The session were produced by Sixty Watt Shaman and engineered by Frank Marchand. Also recorded, studio outtake track "Red Colony", was released on the Welcome to MeteorCity (MeteorCity) Compilation, marked as a ground breaking release for its showcase of up and coming heavy rock bands. Soon after, the band also recorded two tracks with Baltimore Producer/Engineer Jon Smulyan with a moblle unit at The Regal Beagle rehearsal studio the band had built in the loft of an early 20th century barn, at an artists colony in Reisterstown, MD. One track, "Whiskey Neck", was released on In the Groove via The Music Cartel After these releases, Sixty Watt embarked on a US tour, from Maine to Texas, with California rockers Nebula, while Nebula supported their recently released Let It Burn EP as their first release following their departure from Fu Manchu in 1997. In 1999 NY's TEE PEE records released a now very rare split 7" with Maryland's Spirit Caravan featuring the track "Stone's Throw Away" from the Regal Beagle sessions. During this time period (1998/1999), the band had developed a friendship with members of fellow Maryland-based rock band Clutch, after playing shows with their side-project The Bakerton Group, whose drummer, Jean-Paul Gaster, would later be recruited to produce their next album Seed of Decades. In the late 1990s the band worked tirelessly to play shows all along the East Coast with bands in and outside of their scene, including SSolace, Atomic Bitchwax, Nothingface, Alabama Thunderpussy, Spirit Caravan, Meatjack, Tree, Compression, Negative Reaction, Dog Fashion Disco, Vision of Disorder, Unorthodox, Internal Void, Wretched, Las Cruces, Archie Bunker, War Horse, Crisis, Karma to Burn, Clutch and many others. They toured nationwide with Nebula and Spirit Caravan during that time period. After playing several shows in New York City and developing buzz about the band, Sixty Watt landed a showcase for Spitfire Records President, Paul Bibeau, at the Continental in the late summer of 1999. Bibeau offered Sixty Watt Shaman a recording contract in the downstairs backstage room immediately after their performance. Two weeks earlier, Sixty Watt had played a show at the same venue where Frank Kozik (of Man's Ruin Records fame. Kozik approached the band about an album deal following that show. Sixty Watt was extremely excited to have the honor to work with Kozik; but, with the approach by Bibeau only 14 days later, with a more extensive offer (a multi-album deal, including tour support, wide US and European distribution, PR and album support), Sixty Watt Shaman opted to go with Spitfire Records. With one release behind them, in 1999 the band were signed by Spitfire Records and released Seed of Decades in 2000. The band toured with label-mates Black Label Society and Crowbar in support of the album in the summer of 2000, and then later with Clutch and Corrosion of Conformity. For their 2002 release, Reason to Live (Released on 29 September via Spitfire), Dukehart was let go from the band and was replaced by drummer, "Minnesota" Pete Campbell, who went on later to play with other acts, such as Pentagram. Former Kyuss bassist Scott Reeder was recruited to work on production for this album. It was recorded at Phase Studios in College Park, MD in 28 days. The album reveals the strong influence of the heavy music and the musicians that Sixty Watt had been on tours with over the previous two years. Reason to Live features many standout tracks including "All Things Come to Pass" which features Sixty Watt Shaman and guest performers Scott Reeder (Kyuss, The Obsessed) and Scott Weinrich (The Obsessed, Saint Vitus) who were brought together again after having played together years earlier in The Obsessed for this live jam performance. Before the release of Reason to Live, Sixty Watt Shaman toured Europe with Karma to Burn, playing with many of their European contemporaries such as Dozer. After the release, they embarked on a full US tour with Alabama Thunderpussy and dates with Clutch that culminated in a final tour date at their hometown venue, 9:30 Club, Washington D.C. on 4 January 2003. After the end of that US tour, lead singer, Daniel Soren, moved to the mid-west and worked on other projects including Mighty Nimbus with Pete Campbell; and, also, a project out of Norman, Oklahoma with Chris "Paco" Johnson and Forrest Smith, playing shows in Norman and Oklahoma City. Jim Forrester worked on other projects including The Devil You Know, Angels of Meth, Soaphammer and others. Upon his return to Maryland from Oklahoma, Dan Soren rejoined Joe Selby in another rock project, Stillhouse. Dukehart went on to form Baltimore-based The Expotentials and later Foghound. Over the years, band members have continued to work both separately and together on various projects reunions, since the inception of Sixty Watt Shaman. They have made reunion appearances including one-off shows with Angels of Meth and Stillhouse in Cincinnati, OH, a festival event April 28, 2007 at The Ottobar in Baltimore, MD, Desertfest dates in 2014 ([[Desertfest Berlin], Desertfest London), Eye of the Stoned Goat, shows in Boston, MA, Baltimore, MD, and The Feast of Krampus Festivals in Philadelphia, PA and Brooklyn (NYC). Following these handful of dates in 2014 and early 2015, lead singer, Daniel Soren, reformed the line-up to include Johnny Wretched (John Koutsioukis), on bass guitar, and longstanding hometown heavy rock drummer, Sandy Hinden. With the new line-up, Sixty Watt Shaman continued to write and record new material. former drummer Kenny Wagner passed away on 29 April 2016 at the age of 44. Former bassist Reverend Jim Forrester was murdered in Baltimore on 19 December 2017, aged 43. Discography * Ultra Electric (Full-length) (1998, Game Two) * Spirit Caravan / Sixty Watt Shaman (Split with Spirit Caravan) (1999, Tee Pee Records / M.I.A. Records) * Seed of Decades (Full-length) (2000, Spitfire) * Reason To Live (Full-length) (2002, Spitfire) * TBA (Full-length) (2018?) Members * Daniel Soren - Rhythm Guitar, Lead Vocals (1996 - 2003, 2006 - 2007, 2014 - Present) * John Koutsioukis - Bass (2015 - Present) * Sandy Hinden - Drums (2015 - Present) * Joe Selby - Lead Guitar (1996 - 2003, 2006 - 2007) * Chuck Dukeheart - Drums (1996 - 2003, 2006 - 2007, 2014 - 2015) * James Forrester - Bass (1996 - 2000, 2006 - 2007, 2014 - 2015) (Died 2017) * Kenny Wagner - Drums (2000 - 2001) (Died 2016) * Pete Campbell - Drums (2002 - 2003) * Todd Ingram - Lead Guitar (2014 - Present) External Links References Category:Band Category:Maryland Category:USA Category:Southern Metal Category:Stoner Rock Category:Stoner Metal Category:Doom Metal Category:Blues Rock